pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Ben's Terraspin
Terraspin is a Blastoise owned by Ben Tennyson. It is the sixth Pokémon he is revealed to have obtained. Pokémon Tales: Ben 10 In Revealing the Fairy Type!, Squirtle is a starter Pokémon available at Professor Sycamore's lab. After its friend Bulbasaur was chosen. Squirtle uses Rapid Spin to go crashing all over the lab, but is stopped by Ben's Spidermonkey. Squirtle and Spidermonkey play together afterwards, and Professor Sycamore lets Ben take Squirtle with him. He nicknames it Terraspin. In A Knight in Command, Terraspin first appears playing with Trevor's Charmander, it being its old friend. Later, Ben uses Terraspin to battle the horde of Forever Knights. It uses Bubble to protect Fennekin while being returned, as well as using Rapid Spin to spread Spewpa's Stun Spore. It is defeated by Driscoll's Doublade. In Royal Time at the Chateau, Ben chose Terraspin to battle Gwen's Fennekin at the Battle Chateau. Despite starting off well, it lost when Fennekin evolved into Braixen. In Scaling the Wall, Terraspin is chosen as Ben's second choice against Grant's Onix, revealing it evolved into a Wartortle. It battles well, managing to hit Onix with Bubble and weaken its defense with Tail Whip. It is defeated by a Flash Cannon and Rock Tomb combo. In A Newly Discovered Rival, Terraspin makes a cameo playing with its old pals Charizard and Bruteroot. Pokémon Tales: Silver In Vs. Croconaw, Ben calls upon Terraspin, now a Blastoise, to learn Water Pledge from Carl the Pledge Guru. It learns the move pretty quickly, and trains with Barry's Torterra in order to perfect it. Terraspin masters Water Pledge and defeats Torterra. In Vs. Eusine, Terraspin is used with Stinkfly and Spitter to drive off a swarm of Grimer. They then all battle against Petrel's Muk, along with Silver's Mantine and Eevee. Terraspin is poisoned, while Eevee heals it with Refresh. Terraspin pushes Muk back, but Petrel flees before the battle is finished. In Vs. Slowking, Terraspin was chosen to fend off the army of Slowpoke. It froze several with Blizzard, then repelled their attacks with Mirror Coat. It used Water Pledge that helped heal Silver's Mantine. Ben rode Terraspin to serve as a distraction to allow Dawn's Ampharos to get close and defeat Ken's Slowking. In Vs. Raikou, Terraspin has a practice battle with Dawn's Ampharos and wins. When seeing if the lake would heal its injuries, it didn't. Terraspin allows Ben to ride it out into the lake to figure out the source, becoming anxious of the Electric Pokémon. In Vs. Entei, Terraspin was chosen to enjoy the hot springs. Terraspin restricted Neo Team Rocket's mecha using Water Pledge. Known Moves Trivia * It is named after the Ben 10 alien Terraspin. Squirtle is chosen due to being a turtle that can spin, and can learn a wind based move "Blizzard." ** It using Mirror Coat and Water Pledge are based off Terraspin's immunity to magic and possible ability to use magic itself. Category:Pokemon Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Ben 10's Pokemon Category:Water Pokemon Category:Pokemon Tales Pokemon